


A Throne of Shadows - Banner

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission for writer Spiced Wine to illustrate her Tolkien inspired fiction, Blood Harvest: A Throne of Shadows,.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Throne of Shadows - Banner

[](https://postimg.cc/rKwQTDRV)

**Author's Note:**

> [A Throne of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721966/chapters/51814960)  
> 


End file.
